The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A charge pump circuit provides a power supply that is used by other circuits on an integrated circuit (IC) chip. In an example, an IC chip uses a charge pump circuit to receive an external supply voltage and to generate an internal supply voltage. The internal supply voltage is provided to, for example, digital circuits on the IC chip to provide power to the digital circuits.